jonnyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonny's Golden Quest
Jonny's Golden Quest is the first television film based upon the Jonny Quest series. It premiered on April 4, 1993 on USA Network. Premise Insert details here. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Team Quest ** Jonny Quest ** Hadji ** Dr. Benton Quest ** Race Bannon ** Dr. Rachel Quest ** Jessie Bannon ** Bandit Supporting characters: * Jade Kenyan-Bannon Villains: * Dr. Zin * Replicants ** Snipe * Dr. Vincent Devlon Other characters: * Commander Burns * 3-DAC * President of the United States * Agent Menendez * Museum guard * Leonardo da Vinci * Chef * Dr. Zin clone Locations * Mexico ** Intelligence 1 Record Facility ** Quest Headquarters ** Town ** Police department * United States ** Washington, D.C. *** The White House * Peru ** Intelligence 1 Headquarters ** Rain forest ** Dr. Zin's headquarters * Europe * Iraq * Cambridge University * Tokyo, Japan ** Tokyo Airport ** Hotel * Paris, France ** Eiffel Tower ** Hotel ** Museum * China ** Great Wall of China * Rome, Italy ** Universita di Roma ** St. Peter Square ** Intelligence 1 Headquarters ** Ortelli Camottí Objects * Mona Lisa * Synapse Imager Vehicles * Questor 1 Cast Notes/trivia * Several changes to the continuity have been made that don't fit and make little sense (most of which were later dropped in The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest): ** Jonny's mom is now on the team, as if it's a prequel, only Race and Hadji are also on the team. Race was only with the team because of Mrs. Quest's death, which was talked about in the first episode of the original series, The Mystery of the Lizard Men. ** Jade is now Caucasian with long red hair. She has also been married to Race and bore their child which he had no knowledge of. *** Jessie Bannon is based on the scrapped idea of having the almost identical Jessie Bradshaw from the 80's series episode Deadly Junket, as a recurring character (that episode's plot is recycled, albeit with a twist, for this movie). Having Jade and Race as a team is also another idea scrapped from the aforementioned series. *** Jonny and Hadji didn't know who Jade was. ** Zin has been turned into a withered and diseased old man, with liver spots. * The fact that the original Zin dies in this, only for his clone to survive at the end, would suggest that the Zin in Jonny Quest Versus the Cyber Insects is the same surviving clone, but this isn't elaborated on. The Quest team don't even question his survival, perhaps because they're used to it. * Although this film has been ignored in regards to Jade being Jessie's mother, Rachel's name resurfaced in the Real Adventures episode The Edge of Yesterday, as the name for a time travel computer program for Quest World. Although this was purely coincidental and a name that came from the suggestion of Real Adventures writer Lance Falk, who didn't consider Golden Quest to be canon because of its unfaithfulness to the source material. Goofs * None known. Home media * Jonny's Golden Quest DVD released on April 11, 2011 by Warner Archive Collection. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Content